


Under the Blankets

by F1_rabbit



Series: The ABCs of Winter 2 [21]
Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 05:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17094749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: A stranger shows up at Dani's door, asking to use his phone, and there's no way that Dani could leave a handsome guy standing out in the cold.





	Under the Blankets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xAliceinwonderland](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xAliceinwonderland/gifts).



Dani was comfy on the sofa, drinking his hot chocolate as the film started to play.

And then someone knocked on his door.

Dani groaned, shuffling out from under the small mountain of blankets as he wondered who would be knocking on his door this early in the morning.

He had a scowl on his face when he answered the door, but it disappeared the second that he saw the guy standing there.

Big brown eyes were staring at him, like a puppy begging for a treat, and Dani found himself rendered speechless by the stranger's beauty.

"Hi, my car broke down, and my phone battery has died, can I use your telephone?"

"Uh, yeah, sure." Dani coughed as he pulled himself together, stepping back so he could show the guy to the living room.

"It's just here."

"Thank you."

Dani stood awkwardly by the door, and the stranger pulled out what looked like a business card before picking up the phone.

"There's no dial tone."

"It happens sometimes when there's a lot of snow." Dani knew that he was the only house for miles, that was the whole point of his secluded winter cabin, but it didn't help the stranger get his car fixed.

"You're welcome to stay here until the snow melts a bit."

"Thank you." The stranger shivered, and Dani could hear his grandmother's voice chiding him for being a bad host.

"Can I get you a hot drink?"

"Yes, please."

"Have a seat..." Dani paused, trying to remember if the stranger had told him his name.

"Maverick."

"I'm Dani."

"Nice to meet you." Maverick smiled, and it made Dani feel warm and fuzzy inside. "Thank you for helping me out."

"It's no problem." Dani couldn't help but blush, and he dashed off to the kitchen to made fresh hot chocolate for his handsome guest.

He wandered back through to the living room to see that Maverick had made himself comfy under the blankets, and Dani wondered whether it would be strange if he joined him.

Maverick held up the blankets so he could slide in, and Dani shuffled in next to him. It was nice sharing the warmth, and it felt good to have some company.

"What brings you up this way?"

Maverick blushed, the heat radiating from his cheeks enough to warm the whole cabin, and Dani was intrigued.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to pry."

"I'm a stripper, people hire me to go and dance for their friends as a gift."

"Did you get lost on the way?" Dani took a sip of his hot chocolate, but then the pieces all fell into place. "Wait, someone hired you for me?"

Maverick nodded, a grin on his face that looked devilish. "Unless there's another Dani up here somewhere."

Dani wondered who on earth could have thought that was funny, but he worked with a whole office full of people that would have got a laugh at it.

"It's far too cold for you to be dancing around in your boxers." Dani snorted in laughter, and Maverick smiled.

"G-string." Maverick blew him a kiss, and Dani stared at him, mouth hanging open.

"Way too cold for that." Dani smiled, giddy with excitement from flirting. "Want to watch a movie?"

"Sure." Maverick cuddled in next to Dani, and Dani thanked his lucky stars that fate had made his Christmas wish come true.

Someone to curl up and watch cheesy romantic movies with.

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
